Tea Party
Kommentiertes Handout The Tea Party 1. How they see themselves '- grass roots movement formed in 2009 after TARP & ARRA' TARP ist das von Bush ins Leben gerufene Hilfprogramm was dem Finanzministerium ermöglicht hat den Banken Immobilien abzukaufen, die im Zuge der Finanzkrise massiv an Wert verloren hatten. Durch den Aufkauf wurden die Banken vorm Bankrott bewahrt, aber viele Finanzkonservative machen das Programm für die hohen Staatsschulden verantwortlich. ARRA ist ein Stimulus Paket, mit dem die Obama-Regierung Geld in die Wirtschaft gepumpt hat. Finanzkonservative sahen das als Geldverschwendung an, es hat die Staatsschulden weiter erhöht Generell ist "The Debt" (die Staatsverschuldung) ein großes Thema der Finanzkonservativen, durch "Spending Cuts" (weniger Ausgaben für Sozialprogramme oder Krankenkassen) soll die Verschuldung verringert werden. '- name comes from the Boston Tea Party, given to them by CNBC Business News editor' Rick Santinelli (“Taxed Enough Already” was just retroactively acronymed in) '- umbrella term' Die Tea Party ist nicht zentral organisiert. Vielmehr haben viele Protestgruppen mit ähnlichen Interessen sich unter dem Label "Tea Party" zusammengefunden. '- aims (taken from “Contract from America):' den Contract from America findet ihr hier: http://www.contractfromamerica.org/ Er ist eine von Dick Armey & Co (siehe Freedomworks weiter unten) zusammengestellte Liste von Forderungen an die Regierung. Die wichtigsten sind: '- Reduce government spending. ' Die Regierung soll aufhören, Geld für "unnütze" soziale Programme auszugeben. Darunter fallen zum Beispiel NPR (National Public Radio, staatsfinanzierter Rundfunk der nicht biased sein darf) und Planned Parenthood (Beratungsstellen für Frauen, die viele Services anbieten, unter anderem auch Informationen über Abreibungen, darum werden sie attackiert). '- No tax increases' Ein absolutes Mantra. Die Steuern dürfen nicht erhöht werden, obwohl sie auf einem absoluten Tiefstand sind. Das schließt auch ein, das keine neuen Steuern eingeführt werden sollen. '- Protect the constitution' Wenn "Keine Steuererhöhungen" das erste gebot der Tea Party'ers ist, dann ist die Verfassung ihre Bibel. Wobei dank der Bush Tax Cuts (von W., nicht Bush Senior) das Steuerniveau auf einem historischen Tiefstand ist BUT '- no official stance on social issues (abortion, gay marriage) ' Das machts einfacher einen Konsens zu finden. Pro-Life vs Pro-Choice, gay marriage oder auch capital punishment sind soziale Probleme die stark polarisieren. Ein offizieller Standpunkt würde die Tea Party nur zersplittern, weil es beispielsweise kaum vorstellbar ist dass die Ron Paul liberals da die selbe Meinung haben wie die konservativen Tea Party Mitglieder. (auch wenn die offiziell keine Meinung haben sind die Mitglieder der Bewegung (ich wuerde behaupten so gut wie alle) aus dem Lager der Republicans, also zum Großteil pro-life und gegen same-sex marriage. -Helen) modus operandi: '- privately organized meetings at home' Dafür gibt's im Internet auch Skripte die man sich anschauen kann, regelrechte Gebrauchsanleitungen was der Host wann zu tun hat. Wird gern auch mit Gebet begonnen und beschlossen. '- internet registration (organized into groups)' Da die Tea Party nicht offiziell zentral organisiert ist gibt's Internetseiten auf denen man sich registrieren kann. Dort gibt man dann Beispiel an, dass man eine Gruppe hat mit 20 Mitgliedern. Das wird nicht überprüft, deshalb wird auch angenommen dass die "offiziellen" Mitgliedszahlen der Tea Party viel zu hoch geschätzt sind. '- public rallies' Bekannt geworden ist die Tea Party durch ihre Protestmärsche, und ihre schlechte Rechtschreibung auf den Schildern, die sie hochhalten. Der Trend der künstlichen Mitgliedererhöhung geht auch hier weiter, so hat FOX News bei Berichten über Tea Party Märsche Bilder von anderen Protesten einfach reingeschnitten um die Tea Party imposanter wirken zu lassen. - celebrities - Sarah Palin - Ron Paul - Glenn Beck - Dick Armey - FOX News - “fair and balanced” - vs. mainstream media'' ('lamestream media')''- Signs and Quotes 2. How they are seen (critically) - teabonics - astroturfing vs. grassroots - Christine O’Donnell got hundreds of thousands of out of state dollars in funding - backed by rich and powerful people - organizations like FreedomWorks (-> Restoring Honor Rally) - increase in partisanship (disruption of ObamaCare town hall meetings) - official numbers of tea party members are inflated ( - FOX News employs biased editorial methods to advertise the Tea Party (''-> "pundits" like Glenn Beck, Bill O'Rilley)'' - ugly american (egoistic, anti-social -> death of ron pauls campaign manager ) - racism (birthers) - inflamed political rhetoric (-> Palin’s bullseye map) - (Gaby Giffords Shooting) Links: Wikipedia Einträge Conservatism in the United States - Wikipedia (der kürzeste Artikel zum Thema, eingebunden in einen anderen Artikel) Tea-Party-Bewegung – Wikipedia Tea Party movement - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Troubled Asset Relief Program - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (TARP, das Progamm zur Rettung der Banken, wird oft genannt) Dick Armey - Wikipedia (Einer der "Drahtzieher" hinter der Tea Party, war früher auch mal Mehrheitsführer im Kongress) Glenn Beck - Wikipedia (Einer der Mediengesichter der Tea Party, inzwischen zum Glück abgesetzt bei FOX News) (Zeitungs-)Artikel The Tea Party- Past, Present, and Future The Truth About the Tea Party | Politics News | Rolling Stone Tea Party’s Big Money - NYTimes.com (Hinter der Tea Party stehen reiche Leute und deren Organisationen wie Freedom Works die sie mit Geld unterstützen) Beyond Beltway, Health Debate Turns Hostile - NYTimes.com (hier wird beschrieben wie Freedom Works die Town Hall Meetings zur Gesundheitsreform sabotiert) Gauging the scope of the tea party movement in America 1 Grasstopsters- die Geldgeber im Hintergrund der Tea Party - diag